Roadways may include reflective or illuminated markers to improve visibility of road or lane boundaries, crosswalks, or other features of a roadway to assist motorists, bicyclists, and/or pedestrians. However, conventional reflective markers often rely upon a vehicle's headlights in order to be visible, thereby reducing their utility and effectiveness, especially in adverse weather conditions or when debris or precipitation inhibits visibility of the markers. Conventional illuminated markers mounted to a roadway surface are vulnerable to damage and removal by vehicles and large equipment, such as snowplows clearing the roadway. Further, known illuminated markers have poor visibility due to their obstructed sight line with motorists, unreliable electronic power supply, and/or fragile or weak housing to cause failure or malfunction.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a roadway marker and installation that provides improved visibility of roadway boundaries and features, especially during rain, fog, snow, and nighttime conditions, to improve motorist and pedestrian safety and increase roadway travel efficiency and reliability. There also exists a need for a roadway marker and installation with enhanced durability to withstand destructive roadway conditions. Further, there exists a need in the art for a roadway marker and installation that is sufficiently self-contained to improve maintenance and reliability of the marker.